


只有先品尝痛苦

by Rosak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: “你想要我们成为情侣吗？”在英二开口回答之前，亚修先行一步地给出了答案。他们之间的距离在缩短，他们脚底的世界开始旋转。英二看到一片琥珀色的海洋在向他涌来，彼此的瞳孔里倒映着彼此，鼻尖相抵，下一秒他感到自己的呼吸正在被绝无仅有的另一个人的温暖剥夺。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	只有先品尝痛苦

英二把镀了一层完美的银色的水壶架上炉子，火舌顺着椭圆的底缓慢爬上，周围的世界放佛都被小小地收缩到这一壶满满的水里。

“哥哥发什么呆呢？”

亚修用手肘轻轻捅了捅英二的腰窝，英二方晃过神来。厨房的空间很狭窄，亚修必须从英二身后挤过去才能够到橱柜。黑色的毛衣边擦到了他的裤腰，搭住肩膀的手，胯骨相撞。英二突然感觉双颊有些泛红。

以前他们之间的碰触从没让他这么在意过。打闹，拥抱，他拉亚修起床的时候也曾被起床气的小豹子拖到床上一阵拉扯，即使是睡得不省人事的家伙瘫在身上，赤裸的胸脯紧紧贴着他的T恤，英二都没有觉得有什么奇怪的。

但是自从刚刚在马克斯家的那个莫名其妙地情人节聚会上，杰西卡旁敲侧击地提及了关于他们是否恋爱关系的疑惑以后，英二止不住地开始发散思维，就像事后的灵光一现一样，当一切尘埃落定回头观望却发现过去种种皆是预兆。他的确，未曾思考过，自己和亚修到底是什么样的关系。

那些自然而然的触碰——

“没什么。”英二停顿了一下，“亚修，我就在想，那个，我们算不算情侣呢......”

亚修停下了。

“你想要我们成为情侣吗？”

在英二开口回答之前，亚修先行一步地给出了答案。他们之间的距离在缩短，他们脚底的世界开始旋转。英二看到一片琥珀色的海洋在向他涌来，彼此的瞳孔里倒映着彼此，鼻尖相抵，下一秒他感到自己的呼吸正在被绝无仅有的另一个人的温暖剥夺。

亚修覆上英二的嘴唇，轻咬着，吮吸着，知晓着如何最大限度地激起双方的愉悦。他修长的食指顺着黑发少年的下颌骨滑动，这个经验缺失的家伙甚至不懂得在亲吻中张开嘴。但只要他稍加引导，对方便放弃了抵抗。

他加深着这个吻，舌尖滑过上排的牙齿，尽情地感受英二口腔的绵软内壁，他的舌头抵弄着小小的三角的虎牙。原来这只看起来软乎乎的小兔子也是有尖牙的啊。于是，他的手游走在腰间，带着自己黑色毛衣上的线团探入对方外衣下。从胯骨一点点往上，小兔子也很敏感吧，只要一些柔软的触碰，甚至还隔了一层衬衫，都能让他身躯不禁颤动。

“亚修，我——”

英二的声音低到不可闻，似乎差点都没能跃出喉咙。他勉强得喘息着，在亚修意犹未尽的放开这个问后。亚修知道，他一定还没有掌握如何在深吻的同时保持呼吸的技巧。金色的发丝贴着他微微发烫的面颊，他们互相离得好近啊，他惊讶到。

亚修的手移到了英二的胸前，他开始一颗颗地缓慢地解开衬衫的扣子。裸露的肌肤直接摩擦着粗糙的卫衣布料，英二感到更加的羞涩了，仿佛一阵热风吹拂过他的睫毛，分秒之后才意识到是亚修规律的呼吸。

“别。”

他轻声地说道。于是亚修猛然收回了手，反而把英二吓了一跳。但是亚修又流连了片刻，慢慢吻过他干涩的嘴角。“水要开了。”他回复道。

滋啦。银色水壶仰头发出高昂的嘶吼，滚烫的热水从狭窄盖口喷溅而出，带着蒸汽地落在炉灶金属板上化为一个个小圆点。英二手忙脚乱地熄灭火，又差点被高温的水壶把手烫到。他内心懊恼着自己的心神被这个金发的家伙狠狠攥着，全然忘记了炉上烧着的水，也许险些要酿成一场严重的火灾。

“我去洗澡了，待会再见。”

山猫轻巧地从橱柜里窃取了一块先前烤制的巧克力曲奇——这是他原始的意图，留下英二狼狈地掀起外衣把衬衫扣子重新系起。他的样子看起来既好笑又可爱。尤其不经意间弄乱的头发下那双小鹿般的澄黑眼睛闪烁着喜悦，却一边生硬地躲避着他的视线。

“我们真的要做吗？”

英二在厨房发出了那个致命的疑问后，片刻之间亚修就已经替他思考完了一切并得出结论：如果英二想要的话，他会满足他的。不管英二犹不犹豫，他可以主动地迈出那一步。之前他们没有考虑过这方面的问题，他们也可以永远不达到那一步，但既然提及了，那就——

亚修低头为英二戴上套子，这种新奇的特别的感觉使他猛烈地倒吸了口气。“放轻松。”亚修一边亲吻着英二大腿的内侧，一边安抚着这只炸毛的小兔子。英二含糊地应了几声，仿佛因为羞涩不敢直视对方，拼命地眨着眼睛。

“没事的，看着我，我来教你好了。”

隔着一层浆洗得略硬的衬衫，亚修用沾着润滑剂粘稠液体的指尖在英二腹部连绵地绕着小圈，英二起初被冰凉的触感弄得不知所措，不过逐渐地慢慢找回了呼吸的频率。亚修非常懂得如何轻易地撩拨起对方的兴奋，他接着跨坐在他的腰部，自己开始了扩张。

“我...就这样坐着吗？”

英二摸索着发出了这样的疑问，然后直接被亚修揶揄般地回答道，“哥哥你不会连小黄书，小电影一类的，关于这种下流的事情一点都没有想过吧？”自己扩张这种事他再熟练不过了，至少比被强行进入好太多，也许下次可以仔细地教一教英二该如何帮他做。

“没有过诶——不要说下流这种词，那个。”英二尝试性地把手搭在亚修赤裸的腰上，他的手摸起来很温暖，“虽然我什么都不懂，但我觉得正常的性行为一点也不下流，没...没什么好羞耻的，就像我们现在这样。”

“该死的，为什么只有你会在做爱的时候说那么认真的话。”

亚修被英二抬眼看他的前所未有的严肃震慑到了，在那个瞬间他真的差点想要掩面痛哭。英二突然向前坐了几厘米，仰头轻吻了亚修因泪水而微微肿胀的眼睑。淡薄的泪水顺着上挑的眼角滴落，打湿了纯白色的衣物，化开一小块一小块不规则的湿漉。

亚修抽噎了一下，笑意如同初生的玫瑰花放开稚嫩红瓣般绽开在琥珀的眼瞳中，强烈的渴望驱使着他俯身赠还给英二一个深切的吻。唇齿间的摩擦，交换彼此肌肤的炙热温度，他一步步地逼近然后扶着英二引导着他缓缓进入自己的身体。

他的身下有些吃痛，但这个位置从生理角度来讲无疑是最令他舒适的。即便是有润滑剂的作用，初入的时候还是颇为疼痛。英二听着亚修一长三短的急促呼吸，纵使并不太明白该如何做，但本能地伸出手抚摸着他的脊背。

从脖颈到尾椎骨，是否是只有亚修有那么光滑的肌肤呢，他想着，自己的好像粗糙了许多，之前是运动员时总成天地曝晒流着汗水。伤痕，凸起的结疤的，给手指带来了干硬的牵扯感，他的心一下有点颤动。他把刚刚收取的温柔，加倍地反馈给他，这是他的一轮——来安抚这只长久以来受伤后且只能独自舔舐伤口的山猫。

“呐，哥哥不要可尽乱摸呢。”亚修很快地调整了呼吸，使得英二充分地进入自己的身体。某一方面来讲，他于此确实经验丰富，可另一方面观望，面对英二他也不知道该如何行动了。那种毫无恶趣味的抚摸，轻柔到他难以置信，拥入怀中的沉溺感使他窒息般的愉悦。

“那个现在现在就不要叫哥哥了吧。”英二用少有的生理知识思考着自己该怎么做，“总感觉，有点不道德的样子。”

“啊？也对，他们就很喜欢我在床上叫他们爸爸。一群恶臭的老头子。”亚修的眼睛埋进了阴影里，他看见英二那独特的圆圆的双眼因为自己嘴角的苦笑而黯然失色，“好了，不许说对不起，我还是叫你——”

“英二。”他凑近黑发少年的耳边，磨蹭着，“英二。英二。英二。英二。英二。”

他不断地重复着，直到被少年用双手直接捧起了面颊，“就和马克斯说的一样，我们尝试忘记，也不要再度回忆。那些关于你被强奸的记忆，嗯，我要说出这个词，没有什么好羞耻的，你也不是该感到羞耻的人，我们要谈论它，然后停止质疑自己。”他执着地望进亚修琥珀琉璃的眼瞳，给这片深渊投进一束锋锐的光芒，久违的明耀。

“你可真会破坏气氛......对，我没有什么好羞耻的。我现在，只想让你一个人看见我哭个不停的样子啊。”

在被幸福包围着呢，他想，用手背擦去快要再度滴落的泪水。“我很早以前就见过的！”英二大声说道，学着亚修的样子亲吻着他袒露在浴袍下的锁骨。他尚未完全掌握如何恰到好处的挑逗又埋下意犹未尽的余味的技巧，但笨拙的技巧反而让亚修有一种惊喜的感觉。

亚修顽皮地在英二的肩上坠落几个小小的牙印，一边开始前后移动身体。这样的体位可以弥补对方空白的经验，又令彼此互不占主导地位，既处于控制地位又处于被控制地位。无论如何，过去二十年积淀的伤害，在他内心深处，还是会无意识地介怀双方性的权力关系。

“那个——”

英二的喉咙底发出几声模糊的呻吟，放在亚修腰上的手指应激性地抓紧了，然后立马因为害怕掐痛亚修而松开，又忍不住想要紧握什么可以依靠的东西，只能克制地来回磨蹭着他背部的沟际。血色一下涌上面部，他感到臌胀的激情涌动在他的心房，生物电流的刺激使他格外地敏感，这种敏感更带来了独特的刺激。

“做爱的时候就不要想那么多了。”

亚修加快了速度，寻找到了最令自己欢悦的触点，他沿着英二圆滑的下颌骨一路吻过去，让彼此的呼吸同步相会，然后埋进那乱成一小撮一小撮的黑发。英二沉重地喘息着，他的胸膛在衬衫下燥热无比，亚修娴熟的技巧给他带来一种从未有过的体验。

整个房间在旋转，旁边的一切都虚化了，只是线条与色彩的混乱搭配，就像一盘打翻了的颜料却意外旋成了一弯彩虹。白色的光芒攀上他的眼角，颤抖的身躯，他们的眼里只有彼此。在他达到至高的顶峰的时候，亚修也获得了酣畅的释放。

他猛烈地从这个世界攥取空气，极尽一切证明自己的存在以及刚刚所经历的愉悦并非幻梦一场。亚修狂热地与英二交换着余后意犹未尽的吻，然后并肩脱力地躺在了不幸被彻底弄脏的床上，他的浴袍挂在床脚摇摇欲坠。

“对了，你刚刚想问什么？”他问。

“其实我在想，我进入你的时候，你是不是会很痛啊？”

“只有先品尝痛苦，才能感知幸福的真实。”

一个简短到不能再简短的回答。


End file.
